Missed Wedding
by Zephyr Fyrian
Summary: An alternate take on 'The Engagement Unknown'. Harry and Ron have waited several months later than they did in 'The Engagement Unknown', so Hermione has already gotten married. I did struggle to wrap this one up, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Dramione oneshot.


**(A/N) This one is kind of a different take on _The Engagement Unknown_ , but where Harry and Ron don't go to talk to Hermione until after she's already married. So, without further ado, bring on the writings!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 ** _Missed Wedding_**

Harry and Ron were going to visit their friend Hermione. They had decided to go ask her if she wanted to have lunch with them again, which she had had the previous day. Ron planned on asking her out then, as they had broken up a year prior. Hermione had been completely devastated when Ron said they were better off as friends, but she got over her sorrow fairly quickly. She hadn't dated anyone since then, so Ron was fairly confident that she'd say yes to his proposal.

It had been two years since they graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and they hadn't met up with any of their old friends in a while. Neville taught Herbology at Hogwarts, and his wife Luna had become a magizoologist like her best friend, Rolf Scamander. Harry and Ron were both Aurors, along with a few of their old schoolmates such as Dean Thomas, Michael Corner, Blaise Zabini and, strangely enough, Draco Malfoy.

Harry briefly wondered if Malfoy had settled down and married, but he couldn't think of anyone who'd like him enough, other than Pansy Parkinson, but she had a life-sentence in Azkaban.

"Is this the building?" Ron asked him as they approached the apartment complex, full of wizarding families and magic-folk.

"Ron," Harry rolled his eyes. "We've been here loads of times, can't you remember?"

"Yeah," Ron mumbled, trailing away.

"Come on," Harry motioned for Ron to follow him. "It's Saturday, even if she's got a job, which she said she didn't, she'll be here."

Ron nodded and followed Harry up the steps. Hermione had told them she didn't have a job, but never said where her money came from. It wasn't like Hermione to accept Ministry hand-outs, she just didn't do it. They'd never been there on a weekend, and Harry hoped she wouldn't be out and about today. They hadn't told her they were coming, so she wouldn't have rescheduled anything if she was gone.

They ascended the stairs to the apartment and rapped on the door. No one answered. Harry frowned, rapping on the door again, this time louder. Still no answer.

"Maybe she's in the shower," Ron suggested nervously.

Harry didn't think that was the case, considering it was ten in the morning and Hermione was always up early. Harry knocked again. They waited. Ron opened his mouth, probably to say they should leave, when the door was jerked open angrily.

The person who greeted them at the door was not Hermione. Nor were they a friend of Hermione's. When the door was wrenched open, Harry and Ron came face to face with a very irritated and rather messy-haired Draco Malfoy.

"She's asleep," he snapped at them, moving to slam the door.

"Who's asleep?" Harry caught the door as Malfoy tried to close it.

"Hermione," he replied, glowering at the two of them.

"Hermione?" Ron stared at him. _"Hermione Granger?"_

"No," Malfoy turned to Ron and smirked.

"What?" Harry and Ron both stared at him blankly.

Malfoy's smirk grew.

"So," Ron started. "Our friend isn't here, then? I thought this was her apartment."

"It is," Malfoy replied, grinning maliciously at the confused looks Harry and Ron gave him. "Your friend Hermione is here. As I said, she's sleeping. Or, trying to."

"But you just said she wasn't here!" Ron complained.

"No I didn't," Malfoy laughed at them. "I said Hermione _Granger_ wasn't here."

"But that's her name!" Harry was really lost.

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something more, but he stopped and looked to the side, behind the door.

"What?" he called.

"I asked who- nevermind…" Hermione pushed Malfoy out of the way. "Oh, hi Harry, hi Ron."

"Malfoy said you weren't here," Ron said, shooting Malfoy an offended look.

"They were asking for Hermione Granger," Malfoy told Hermione, smirking again.

"Oh," Hermione laughed lightly. "I'm not Granger anymore."

"What?" Ron looked utterly confused, but Harry was starting to put the pieces together.

"Hermione…" Harry looked at her exasperatedly. "You did not-"

"Marry me?" Malfoy finished, continuing his smirking. "Oh, yes she did. Six months ago. Hermione _Malfoy."_

Malfoy slid his arm around Hermione's waist. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You didn't even invite us to your wedding?" Ron looked crushed.

"I didn't think you'd come, even if I did." Hermione looked at them sympathetically.

"We would have!" Ron argued.

Hermione sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't go back and have my wedding again." Hermione laughed.

Malfoy then leaned his head down to Hermione and said something into her ear. Whatever if was made her flush with color and swat him.

"Oh just go," she watched him walk back into the apartment. "Sorry about the wedding thing, I should have invited you. It was near the time that you and Harry were in America though, working on the Rowle case? George has the wedding pictures if you want to see them."

"We missed your wedding," Ron whispered. "If I missed _your_ wedding, who's to say I won't miss _mine?"_


End file.
